


Yellow

by stobioshortkeik



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tsukikage - Fandom
Genre: College, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Old Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stobioshortkeik/pseuds/stobioshortkeik
Summary: A tsukikage fanfic wherein Tobio and Kei's life was narrated through a song entitled "Yellow" by Coldplay.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 10





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you like it!!! <333
> 
> If you want, you can listen to Kina Grannis' cover of Yellow to feel the flow of the story, enjoy!!

_Look at the stars_

Tobio and Kei have been friends since they were 13. They met at a playground on their subdivision. Tobio was crying because his mom won't let him play volleyball because he has failing grades. Kei saw him while he was walking his dog, Peach. He walked towards Tobio and handed him a handkerchief. When Tobio saw Peach, he perked up and asked Kei if he can pet him. Kei nodded. That was the start of their friendship.

_Look how they shine for you_

Since Tobio and Kei became friends, they always meet at the park whenever they have problems. They will rant and vent out to each other until they feel at ease. Afterwards, they will gaze at the stars and Kei will point out different kinds of constellations. Tobio thinks the stars are pretty, but the boy sitting next to him rambling off about the stars are more beautiful to him.

_And everything you do_  
_Yeah, they were all yellow_

Both of them decided to enter the same high school which was Karasuno High. Since they were both good at volleyball, they decided to join Karasuno's Boys Volleyball Club. Tobio might not be good at studying, but he's very good when he's playing volleyball. Kei sees Tobio's eyes sparkle every time he was setting to someone, and that made Kei fall for him.

_He came along_

When they were in their junior year, a first year student named Shoyo joined their volleyball club. Shoyo was a gifted player that's why Tobio took interest in him. There's this instance where Tobio created a rift with his junior high teammates way back because they can't keep up with his tosses. He changed when Kei told him that he should moderate his set because not all players are gifted like him. Tobio tried a quick set with Shoyo when he was applying for the club and they were all amazed that he can keep up with Tobio. Kei saw how happy Tobio was and he felt a pang in his heart.

_I wrote a song for you_

That was the first time Kei felt jealousy. He's not used to others making tobio smile besides him. Back when Shoyo was not around, Tobio and Kei would come and go home together. Now, Shoyo and Tobio would practice 'til they can so Kei would go home alone because he still have to study. One day while walking home alone, You Belong With Me played in his headset and he related to this lyric so much: If you could see that I’m the one who understands you, been here all along so why can’t you see, you belong with me? When he got home, he decided he would write a song for Tobio.

_And all the things you do_  
_And it was called "Yellow"_

Kei wrote down all the things he loved and hated about Tobio. He loved it every time he made Tobio laugh. He loved how Tobio always concentrated every time they were having a match. He loved how Tobio's eyes would sparkle whenever he saw that there's still milk left in the vending machine. He loved how Tobio would lean into him after a stressful and tiring match. And that's when it hit Kei. He loves his best friend, Tobio. The only thing he hated about Tobio was that Tobio couldn't feel it.

_So, then, I took my turn_  
_Oh, what a thing to’ve done_  
_And it was all yellow_

Tobio isn’t used to Kei being quiet, because he’s always teasing him. While they were walking home after practice, he asked Kei what’s wrong. The blonde boy just shrugged and walked ahead of him. Tobio really thought there was a problem so he kept bugging Kei about it but he won’t budge. Tobio realized that that was not the first time Kei was quiet; it was already weeks when Kei seemed to be aloof. He just realized it now because they seldom go home together now since he always practiced with Shoyo. When they were already at the corner of his street, Kei just waved at him and proceeded to walk home alone since his house is just on the opposite street. While walking, Tobio realized something. He called Kei in a loud voice and said he misses him. Because of shame, Tobio ran towards their house and never looked back. Kei was stunned.

_Your skin_  
_Oh, yeah, your skin and bones_

It was a match in their senior year, when Kei had an injury. While blocking the other team’s wing spiker, the skin between Kei’s ring and middle finger tore. Kei saw how worried Tobio was when the match was stopped, and when he saw the injury, he immediately rushed Kei to the clinic. Even though it was just a small cut, Tobio can’t help but worry because it was a match that will make them go to the Nationals. When Kei got out of the clinic, Tobio snatched Kei’s hand and inspected his injury. Kei told him what the doctor said but he’s still not convinced that Kei was okay. So, Tobio gently held Kei’s injured hands and led him back to the court. Their coach didn’t let Kei play again and since it’s already the last set, Tobio isn’t needed, too. Tobio just nestled Kei’s hand until the game ended and until they got home because he’s worried Kei might feel pain. That was the first time they held hands.

_Turn into something beautiful_  
_And you know_

When Kei got home that day, he can’t describe what he was feeling. He was so happy that his heart could burst in his chest anytime because he finally held Tobio’s hand. But he was also confused. Did Tobio do that because he liked Kei too or is he just genuinely concerned about his best friend? That night, he tossed and turned in his bed because his brain won’t let him sleep. So many thoughts run in his head. Is there a chance for him and Tobio? Can Tobio like him as a man and not as a friend? Will Tobio return his love for him? That was when he decided; he will talk to Tobio, because he’s the only one who can answer his questions.

When Tobio got home that day, it just dawned on him that he held Kei’s hand for a very long time. That was a big thing for him because that’s the first time it happened. They hug from time to time whenever they have problems and one was crying, but never held hands. He thought, what if Kei become awkward because he wasn’t comfortable with what he did? What if Kei kept quiet because he doesn’t want to hurt his feelings? And worst, what if Kei do not want to be friends with him anymore because of that? That was when he decided; he will talk to Kei, because he’s the only one who can tell him what he should feel.

_You know I love you so_  
_You know I love you so_

Morning came, and both men were nervous. They always meet at the corner of Tobio’s street every morning to go to school together. When they met, both of them can’t look at each other. Five minutes into walking, both can’t bear the tension in the air. 

“Kei—”  
“Tobio—“

When both of them realized they talked at the same time, they just laughed. Kei looked at his watch and realized that they were already late, so they just decided that they will just meet at the park at 8 PM after their dinner that night.

8 PM came, and so did the two of them. They were sitting the exact spot where they met. Since Kei knew that Tobio won’t talk first, he initiated the conversation.

“Tobio. Do you know why I want to talk to you?”  
“Uh, is it because you were uncomfortable with me holding your hand yesterday? I’m so—“  
“No! Why did you think of that?”  
“Why not? You seem so uneasy this morning that’s why I thought—“  
“Well, that’s not the case. You see, I’ve been feeling this since the day we met. Did you know why I approached you that night?”  
“No.”  
“Because you seem so beautiful under the stars, and your tears did not suit you at all. That’s why I gave you a handkerchief, so I can see your face without your tears. It’s a bonus that Peach was with me; because I get to see you smile. Tobio, I’ve liked you since we met. I’m always at ease whenever I’m with you. I can feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I make you laugh. I love that I can help you with your acads because I know that I’m removing some of your burden. And now, I think I stopped liking you.”

Tobio was shocked. He didn’t know what to feel. There were so many things running in his head. But most of all, he was hurt. He didn’t even know Kei liked him, and now he already don’t. His tears were already threatening to fall when Kei talked again.

“I don’t like you anymore, because I already love you, Tobio. And I don’t want to waste a single minute not telling you how I feel. I am not telling you this because I want you to feel the same way. I’m telling you this because I’ve liked you for the longest time and you deserve to know it. It’s okay if you don’t feel the same wa—“

Kei was cut off when Tobio held his face and kissed him. Kei was so shocked that his eyes were still open even though Tobio has stopped kissing him already. 

“Yeah, that’s effective. You can’t seem to stop talking so I thought of a way to stop you. Since you already said all the things I want to say to you, I guess the only thing I can say is, I like you too. No, scratch that. Kei, I love you too. And I would gladly spend all my time loving you.”

And that was the best day of their lives.

_I swam across_  
_I jumped across for you_

The weeks passed by in a blur. It was already the time for university admission exams. Ever since Kei was a kid, his dream school was UP. So he was really striving to get high grades so he can take an exam. On the other hand, Tobio doesn’t have a dream school. He doesn’t care much in his grades for volleyball is the only thing important to him. When he learned that Kei was planning to go to UP, he was saddened because he knows that he can’t get in. He knows his knowledge is not on par with the university’s standards. He wants to go to the same university as Kei because they just started spending time together as boyfriends, imagine how sweet it will be when he surprised Kei that he will be going to UP just like him?

_Oh, what a thing to do_  
_Cause you were all yellow_

He thought of ways how he can go to UP. Taking the UPCAT was not the way to go because when he downloaded a reviewer online, he just knew he would not get in. Knowing that you will take an exam for 5 hours, Tobio will just sleep. Since his sister, Miwa, saw how he struggled just to find a way to go to UP, she suggested that Tobio should try applying for a varsity scholarship. She knew his brother was gifted in playing volleyball, and that he should use it to his advantage. 

_I drew a line_  
_I drew a line for you_

Since Tobio decided that he would pursue UP, he trained twice as much as he did before. He knew that there were other good athletes beside him that will aim for the alpha school. He played in the gym until their team captain will tell him to go home already. Their time together became shorter and shorter. Because of his practice, Kei always came home alone since he has to answer his reviewers too. He didn’t tell Kei that he will go to UP because he wants to surprise him. What Tobio didn’t know was that Kei was slowly slipping away from him.

_Oh, what a thing to do_  
_And it was all yellow_

The day for Tobio’s tryout came. It was the same day as Kei’s admission exam. Both of them were so nervous because they both had to do their best. Miwa was there to cheer on his brother because she knew that he has the skills to get the scholarship. Aki, Kei’s brother, was there to accompany him because he also studies in UP. When Tobio’s turn ended, she told his brother that she will get them drinks. Upon walking outside, Aki saw her. He’s surprised because he knew Miwa is studying at Ateneo. He approached Miwa and asked her what she was doing there. Since they’re both good friends, Miwa told him the truth. Aki was enlightened because he now knew why Kei was acting strange. Aki told Miwa that Kei was always locked in his room and not talking to anyone. They formed a plan to make Kei and Tobio happy again.

_Your skin_  
_Oh, yeah, your skin and bones_

After Tobio’s tryout, Miwa told him that they should eat out because Tobio can finally rest since his tryout was over. On the other hand, Aki told his brother that they will be eating out because Kei’s sleepless nights reviewing are finally over. What Kei and Tobio didn’t know was that they were set up by their siblings. Both knew that it was their first monthsary, but thought that both guys forgot about it because of their admissions to UP. When they got to the restaurant, Tobio and Kei were surprised. They were both awkward at first since it was their first real date ever since they confessed to each other. After eating, they don’t know what to say to each other. When a soft music played, Kei asked Tobio if he can dance with him. Since he was shy, he planned to decline the offer but when he saw Kei’s hopeful eyes, he just agreed. While swaying to the music, Tobio apologized because he feels he was the reason why they were slipping away from each other. Being an understanding man, Kei told Tobio that they were both working hard for their dreams, so it was no biggie. Right at that moment, Tobio felt his love getting deeper for Kei.

“Oh, since I think you forgot, happy first month to us, Tobio.”  
“You think I forgot?! I thought YOU forgot, silly. Happy first month of being together, Kei. I love you.”  
“I love you, Tobio.”

And they danced the night away.

_Turn into something beautiful_  
_And you know_

A month later, their hard works paid off. Kei got accepted into UP and Tobio became a varsity scholar. That morning before going to school, they met at their usual spot, both eager to tell each other good news.

“Tobio! I have good news!”  
“Me too, Kei! But you first, what’s up?”  
“I got in! I passed my entrance exam in UP!”  
“That’s it?”  
“What? You’re not proud?”  
“Of course I’m proud! But eh, with that brain of yours? I knew all along that you’re going to pass. Congratulations, baby!”  
“Thank you so much! How about you? What’s your good news?”  
“Oh! I got accepted in UP, too!”  
“EH?! But you said you didn’t take an entrance exam?”  
“I didn’t, but my sister helped me tryout so I became a varsity scholar.”  
“Really?! Me and my baby are going to the same university! I am so happy! Thank you so much, Tobio. You don’t know how much you make me happy.”  
“No biggie, baby. You know I love making you happy. I love you so much.”

_For you, I’d bleed myself dry_  
_For you, I’d bleed myself dry_

Their college life flew by in a blink of an eye. Kei graduated with flying colors, while Tobio has been scouted by a V-League coach. Kei and Tobio have been together for 4 years now. Nothing changed about their love, even though they rarely see each other because they were in different courses. They decided that at least once a week, they would go to the park to stare at the stars, just like what they did when they were young. 

_It’s true_

Years have passed, and they were both successful in their respective fields.

_Look how they shine for you_

On their eighth anniversary, Kei proposed to Tobio under the stars, on the park where they met. Tobio said yes.

_Look how they shine for you_

On their wedding day, Kei sang the song he wrote back then for Tobio in their vows. Tobio was shocked because that was the first time he heard Kei sing.

_Look how they shine for_

On their honeymoon, they decided to go to Japan because they both want to travel there but they don’t have the time. It was the most beautiful place they saw.

_Look how they shine for you_

  
On their first wedding anniversary, Tobio surprised Kei with a key. It was a key to their home.

_Look how they shine for you_

On Tobio’s birthday, Kei surprised him with a cat. It was an orange tabby one that Tobio loves to play with whenever they go to cat cafes.

_Look how they shine_

On their tenth year of being together, they decided to adopt twins and named them Atsumu and Osamu. It was the greatest blessing they got.

_Look at the star_

On Kei’s sixtieth birthday, they decided to go star gazing at the park where they met. He thought it was the best place to celebrate his birthday.

_Look how they shine for you_

Because that is where he met the love of his life.

_And all the things that you do._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tskkg valentine's exchange for Rain, @tsukkitobio!! I hope you like it! I love you <333


End file.
